Susanoo
by Wild Tangent
Summary: The powers of the Mangekyou list 3 Shinto gods. But what if the Uchiha only controlled the powers of one of the gods. Then...Who would control the rest?
1. Celestial

Wild Tangent: Here is my great story!

Trident: I like pointy things

Wild Tangent: Right (edges away)

Trident: And now for Disclaimer: Wild Tangent does not own Naruto or there would be more tridents and Naruto would kick Sasuke's butt every time.

The Storm God of Konohagakure

_Celestial Plane 1 month before Kyuubi attack:_

The Great Nine had gathered at the gates of the Celestial plane. They had been

drawn their by a dark power that pulled with an aura of poison. All were there, the

Tanuki, the Cat, the Fish, the Rooster, the Dog, the Weasel, the Badger, the Snake, and

the Fox. "I see we have been summoned", the Fox spoke calmly.

"But nobody should have that power besides the Ancient One and Him; and the

Ancient One is dead," the Weasel whispered.

"And yet here we are," the Snake retorted.

"Quiet! I am concentrating," the Fox grunted.

As the Fox had the most powers everybody quieted down though the Snake did

it indignantly. The Fox focused his great powers of astral projection and tracked the

energy to the husk of the Ancient One's body where one man stood forcing his chakra

into it. Suddenly, the Fox was yanked back to his body and he saw the great whirlpool

of Youkai(1). All the Nine had been drawn and were going under hideous

transformations but before the Fox had been finally drawn under he said "Hold together

and unite again, let the Lotus protect us".

He disappeared under the whirlpool. Later that day people would talk about 9

spheres that appeared from the heavens in a cluster and shot of, all in different

directions.

_Kyuubi Attack:_

"His name will be Uzumaki Naruto to not arouse suspicion," whispered the

Yondaime as he handed the to the Third.

Thus the Forth Hokage of Konohagakure, the Yellow Flash, and Kazama Arashi

did die.

"He will be a hero one way or another," the Sandaime muttered to himself.

Prologue End

Youkai(1): Demon Energy Thanks for the Reminder _Demon Kid_

Wild Tangent: Yeah its done (sing song voice)

Naruto: Why did you kill my father (Rasengan forming in hand)

Wild Tangent: You'll see him again! And look free Ramen buffet! (Pointing to buffet

cart)

Naruto: Wheee, Ramen! (Starts eating)

Wild Tangent: Finish it up Trident

Trident: Read and Review. Please no flames. Ramen for all! (Jumps in air)


	2. Rant

1Rant

Wild Tangent: Sorry I have not updated in awhile I will probably update in a couple of days. Now I feel a need to rant about some things that are on the website.

1. People who only watch the English dub, type Fire Release- Fire Dragon Technique. This would be fine except they write Katon: Fire Dragon Jutsu. They use the only words they know of Japanese and meld them with English to create a language I like to refer to as... Shit.

2. People who in the middle of a good story pop in and add comments from daily life. There is nothing I hate more then when I am reading a provocative story and BAM! Some idiot pops in to say how what the character says reminds him of something. Wow what a coincidence considering YOU WROTE THE STORY!

3. When people in the story don't use kindergarten grammar. They say "I and Sakura." I mean are you mentally retarded because then that would give you an excuse.

4. When OC's or people in the story find out about Kyuubi and immediately love him or hate him. Ex. "Mizuki: You are the nine tailed fox. Naruto and Hinata/OC: Oh No. Hinata/OC: Because you bear such a great buden I have lost my stutter and love you lets make out. Naruto: Ok after I beat Mizuki with the strength I got from Kyuubi when he explained to me he was sorry and gave me all his knowledge and power." Case Closed

5. Stories where Naruto gets super strength and where Kyuubi is a wuss. Kyuubi will always be bad ass. There are stories where Kyuubi helps Naruto without a wimpy reason like Konoha killed his kids or he was blinded by Orochimaru's Genjutsu.

6. OC stories where they take Naruto in when they are like 9 and then the OC turns out to be as strong as a Kage and/or also gets trained by Jiraiya and possibly the rest of the Sannin.

These things are shit. I am a great author, they are not.

I feel great now.


End file.
